


Quirky

by DragonSilk



Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:25:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6510433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSilk/pseuds/DragonSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For once, you were going to win an argument with Myles.</p><p>Artemis Fowl II / Reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quirky

**Author's Note:**

> This was written based on the prompt "quirky". It was part of a one-shot booklet on another site, and I'm breaking the booklet up as I bring everything over here. Original author's notes included.
> 
> This one was fun to write~ It's a little dialogue heavy, but I think it's still fun. :D  
> I'm actually getting quite a few Artemis Fowl requests. It's a good excuse to go back and reread that series. (It's one of my favorite book series. ♥)  
>   
> I'm intentionally ambiguous when it comes to how old the twins are. Probably somewhere between four and six.  
>   
> Sorry this is coming out so late in the day. (It's almost 6pm here.) I'm in a coffee haze of studying.  
> I hope you enjoy this AuroraBlix!

  
**Quirky adj.**  
Characterized by peculiar or unexpected traits.

\-----

Somehow you often found yourself involved in arguments with Myles. You weren't sure if children were getting more argumentative, or if this was a trait exclusive to Artemis' younger brother. It wasn't you. You didn't enjoy arguing with a little kid, and you did try to avoid arguing with Myles. 

Of course you couldn't even remember why you'd ended up in an argument with Myles about fairies. It had something to do with Beckett watching a Disney movie and Myles deciding that it was stupid. Then of course he'd declared that fairies didn't even exist. 

"Fairies are real!" you disagreed. Mostly for Beckett's sake. If Beckett wanted to believe in Tinkerbell then he could believe in Tinkerbell. He was still young enough that it was perfectly acceptable. 

“You can't prove that.” The stubborn toddler didn't make it any secret that he didn't think very highly of your intelligence. At least he hadn't called you a simpleton yet. 

“Can too. There's fairies at Disneyland!” 

“I wanna go see the fairies!” Beckett declared. 

“Maybe we can convince Artemis to take you.” You smiled as you pulled a still sniffing Beckett into your arms. He'd started crying when Myles had declared that he didn't believe in fairies during Tinkerbell's death scene. It was a relief that he wasn't crying anymore. 

“You're both simpletons.” Myles declared. 

You weren't going to resort to name calling. Just because you were arguing with a kid didn't mean you could act like one. “I think we all need to go to Disneyland now to see the fairies.” 

“Beckett agrees.” 

You stood up, still holding Beckett in your arms. “Let's go find Artemis. We'll convince him to let us use his jet.” You couldn't resist sticking your tongue out at Myles. “I bet he'll agree with me that fairies exist.” 

“Will not!” Myles stood up and began to run toward Artemis' rooms. Probably in an attempt to get to his older brother before you did. 

By the time you carried Beckett to Artemis' office, Myles had already explained the argument to Artemis. The stubborn pout on Myles' face suggested that Artemis might have told him to let Beckett believe whatever he wanted. 

The smile that you directed at Artemis nearly fell off your face. You expected him to be amused by this argument. This time he looked pensive. 

“Beckett wants to go see the fairies!” 

Beckett's declaration reminded you why you were in Artemis' office. "I think we should take a trip to Disneyland,” you told Artemis. 

Artemis simply shook his head and you were pleased to note that he looked amused now. “When did you come over?” His bi-colored eyes were studying you and you knew that he was wondering why you spent so much time with his little brothers. 

“A while ago.” You tried to shrug but it was difficult with Beckett in your arms. “Your mom asked me to come over and keep an eye on the twins.” 

“I don't need anyone to watch me,” Myles declared. 

Artemis' hazel and blue eyes were giving you an idea. “You know Myles, I can prove that fairies exist right now.” 

Artemis looked surprised but Myles wasn't impressed at all. “Prove it.” 

“Artemis is clearly a changeling.” 

Myles, as smart as he was, didn't know anything about Changelings. Beckett, on the other hand, actually enjoyed the fairytales that you read to him. 

“Artemis is a fairy?” He began wiggling in your arms. “I wanna see!” 

You put Beckett down and tried not to laugh as he ran over to Artemis and jumped into his lap. Then he sadly declared, “Artemis has no wings.” 

“Look at his eyes, they're two different colors. That's a common sign of a changeling.” You directed your next statement at Myles. “Google it if you don't believe me.” 

“I will!” he petulantly declared before storming out of the room. 

Beckett had his hands on Artemis' face and he was staring into his eyes as if they held untold secrets. Artemis looked uncomfortable and unsure about what he should be doing. You decided to come to his rescue. “Wanna go finish watching Peter Pan?” 

Beckett completely forgot about the movie before that moment. He released Artemis and ran back toward the TV. “Tick tok!” he shouted. 

“You're telling my brothers that I'm a changeling now?” 

“You aren't?” You grinned and hoped that he wasn't too mad. “Well, it'll probably only take Myles an hour to figure out that your eyes are a genetic anomaly and I'm positive that Beckett already forgot about it.” 

Artemis smirked. “You spend too much time with my brothers.” 

“Maybe. Myles is still convinced I'm a simpleton.” You frowned. It was probably because you almost always argued with him. “I should probably get back to watching Beckett.” 

“Beckett will be fine for a while. Come sit with me.” 

You walked toward him but hesitated. His chair was twice his size, and there was room to squeeze in next to him but not much. He solved your hesitation by pulling you down so that you landed on him. You weren't expecting that and unceremoniously crashed onto him. He grunted slightly, and you had the feeling that you might have elbowed him. 

“Are you okay?” You tried to readjust yourself on his lap. 

“Yes. Though I admit I should have considered that action with more care.” 

You giggled. It appeared that only his ego was hurt. “So what are you working on?” You tried to peer at his screen but it was full of odd symbols. 

He quickly minimized the window. “Nothing much.” 

“It must be super secret changeling business.” You kissed his nose. “If you're busy, I'll just go back to watching movies with Beckett.” 

His arms wrapped around your body before you could get up. “It can wait. I'm curious to know how the subject of fairies came up.” 

“Oh. Well you know how in Peter Pan Tinkerbell dies, and you have to say that you believe in fairies to bring her back? Myles said he doesn't believe in fairies.” 

“I don't believe I've ever watched that movie.” 

You weren't surprised. Artemis was too much like Myles. He probably never believed in fairies either. “I'll leave it here and you can watch it later if you want.” 

“No, don't bother. I'm sure their representation of fairies is ridiculous.” 

That caught you off guard. “Since when do you believe in fairies?” 

“I didn't say I believed in fairies. I'm simply stating that if fairies did in fact exist, I'm sure that they wouldn't be anything like the fairies depicted in that movie.” 

“Whatever you say, Changeling.” 

He frowned. “Why do I have the suspicion that I have a new nickname?” 

You leaned your forehead against his. “Because it's the perfect name for those eyes of yours. I just can't believe it took me so long to come up with it. Especially considering how bewitched I am by you.” You leaned forward and pressed your lips to his. His grip on you tightened. 

You wanted to deepen the kiss, but you really should be keeping an eye on his brothers. Both of them were capable of getting into trouble when left to their own devices. So you reluctantly pulled away. "Maybe later after your mom comes back." You gave him a light peck. "Your _human_ mother I mean." 

He groaned. "You're ridiculous." 

"Ridiculously awesome. Now get back to your changeling business." You winked. "I'm planning on distracting you later~"


End file.
